chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:Vile's Rampage (COMPLETED!)
Vile's Rampage is a roleplay based in the continuity Maverick Hunter X, ''created by XxZekeKnightxX and RayxCreamMaker, and is a direct sequal to The Ladies of Giga City, this time focusing on the archrival of the protagonist: Vile the Weasel. Synopsis Vile the Weasel is the archrival of X the Hedgehog, and is as nortorious as X is famous. Many titles are placed upon him, such as "murderer" and "destroyer", among other things. Vile does not care for things that are "moral", or "just", unlike X. Despite his differences with X and his reputaion, Vile is shrouded in mystery. The question is not "what" he does. The real question, is ''why? How can a soul become as wicked as his? The truth is, Vile is on a self-assigned mission to complete, and he's running out of time. What is this mission? What will it take to complete it? This critical chapter of ''Maverick Hunter X ''has such answers. As a peaceful time comes to pass, villains and heroes alike conspire about the future. A paradign shift takes place, as the "evil one" uncovers the truth about the true villains. Users *XxZekeKnightxX *GurahkWeavile Characters *Vile the Weasel *Pallette the Cat *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Iris the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Nana the Echidna *Armored Armadillo *Gravity Beetle *Storm Eagle *Sigma the Echidna *Double the Cat *Cyber Peacock *Split Mushroom *Blizzard Buffalo *Launch Octopus *Flame Mammoth *Spark Mandrill *Boomer Kuwanger *Soundwave the Fox *Cut Man *Elec Man *Fire Man *Time Man *Geneva the Cat *Poker the Echidna *Nellia the Echidna *Shield Sheldon *Rainy Turtloid *Blizzard Wolfang *Infinity Mijinion *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *Flame Hyenard Roleplay Prologue: Survivors and Ploys Vile: -marching across a barren wasteland, and finds what appears to be an abandoned base- Hmm... I could use this... If what was said is true... I'll need to come up with a game plan. If Sigma is truly returning, then I'll have to be ready... -rushes inside the base, and finds what appears to be a control room- Hmm... This would work out well to be a base of operations, but first I must activate this place... Hmm... -searches around for the power supply- Meanwhile, at the Hunter Base... Cut Man: (shooting Rolling Cutters at Mavericks in training sessions) Gate: (looking on intently)...... Cut Man: HIYAAA!!! (finishes up) Alright! That's it for today! Gate: Not your best, Cut Man....your overall percentage today was 55%. You normally do better than this. Cut Man: Oh yeah?! Well why don't ya come down here so I can show ya the other 45%!? Gate: I'll pass, thanks... Zero: How about you give the full 100% so we won't need to have the conversation? Cut Man: Grrr..... Axl: Hey, Cut Man's tryin' his best. He's just got a, uh...certain someone stuck on the brain and can't concentrate. Cut Man: (blushing) What was that?! Signas: Cut Man, calm down. You did well. Cut Man:..... Time Man: Hmph. Zero: ...Axl, you can't hide anything from me. I do know what that's like, but that should be all the more reason to fight harder in my opinon. Cut Man: I AM TRYING HARDER!!! Gate: Not hard enough. (walks away) Zero: Hmph. -follows Gate- Cut Man: (I'll show him....) Geneva: Poor Cut Man.... Time Man: (silently nods) Personally, I blame your-- Cut man: (appeares next to him) Don't....finish....that.... Time Man:...... 4:29 P.M. - MAVERICK HUNTER BASE - MAIN CONTROL ROOM Nana: (still working hard) Alia: Hmm... -appears to have found something on a map and is investigating it- What is this...? X: (walks in) What is it Alia? Smokescreen: (phases through) Somethin' up? Alia: I'm picking up a signal from the wasteland here, like a base or something... But the only place there that is capable of producing such a signal is an abandoned outpost that has been shut down for about a decade now. X: Maverick activity, no doubt.... Alia: Then let me pose this question. What would a Maverick be doing in the middle of nowhere like this? X: Because the Maverick's name is Vile the Weasel. Nana: Are you sure Vile would try a derserted place? X: No doubt. Alia: X, I think I lost you... Why would a Maverick like Vile be at a place like that? He's more likely to show up here than out in the middle of nowhere... X: He's a calculating and sly Maverick. We've underestimated him one time too many! I'm going in and taking him down. Pallette: No!! X:...? Pallette: I-I mean....what Alia said. X: (looks suspiciously) Alia: It's not like he can man it by himself. And the only one who has partnered with him is reformed. There's only so much one can do on their own. Honestly, even if he's there, I don't understand why he would take over an abandoned, run-down outpost when he has the power to take over a state-of-the-art Repliforce base. X: I'm going to find out. Nana: X, it's not advisable! Besides. what if it's a regular Mobian? X: That's a chance I may have to take, but if it is, I'll only subdue them, not hurt or kill them.... Nana: Even so, it's not wise to-- Alia: -turns toward X in her chair and crosses one leg over the other- X, are you so high-strung about Vile because of I's encounters with him? X: It's not that....Vile's a danger to not just us, but the world. If I don't stop him now, then there'll no one to stop him later.... Pallette: But-- Alia: ...You say something, Pallette? Pallette:.....I'll go there. Smokescreen: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa! You seriously wanna go to an abandoned warehouse and get killed by that maniac again?! Axl'll never forgive himself if that happened again. Pallette: I know what I'm doing Smokescreen! Alia: You seem sure of yourself... Pallette; I am.... Nana: Just to be sure....we should plant a small tracker on you so we can see and hear everything that goes on. Pallette:......You're joking, right? Alia: Hmm... Nana: (plants a tracker onto Pallette) Just don't try anything funny. Pallette: Now I see why Layer was never too fond of you.... Alia: ...How about we try something a bit more covert? I don't think Vile will be willing to open up to someone he sees as an enemy, or associated with his enemy. -glances at X and turns back to her console, and starts on a program- How about if one of us acted like an AI for the computer systems of the outpost? Pallette: (nods) Alia: The problem is, we can't act organic when talking to Vile... We need to make him think it's just an AI and not someone trying to manipulate him. I can write the program, and I can probably do the job well, but he may recognize my voice... Nana: And mine as well....we need someone that he either doesn't know or recognises as an ally.... Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X